Scooby-Doo: The New Adventure
by SSBFreak
Summary: Along with some new members, Mystery Inc. goes to a mysterious castle. You'll never guess who they find there. A Scooby-Doo/King of Fighters crossover.
1. The New Characters

NOTE: Before you continue reading, I suggest that you read this first, as I include some of my own characters into this fan fiction, and this mini- chapter will explain who they are.  
  
Characters that I include in this fan fiction.  
  
DACK JACOBS Dack is an adult, and loves a good mystery. He's taller than Fred and has a full head of wavy, brown hair. He's calm, cool and not afraid to take control if Fred can't. When he was very young, Dack read his first mystery novel. After he finished, he realized his destiny: A mystery solver. On a side note, he and Fred are cousin-in-law's.  
  
CINDY BLAKE-JACOBS Cindy is Dack's wife and Daphne's cousin. She has blonde hair that is almost as long as Daphne's. After marrying Dack, Cindy found that he had a taste for mystery. She agreed to solve mysteries alongside of Dack, which eventually led to them joining Mystery Inc.  
  
JACK MCDUFF Jack is as tall as Fred with wavy black hair. Jack is an adult, and a brave one at that. He used to solve mysteries with the rest of his siblings before getting engaged. After marrying, Jack and his wife spent their honeymoon going around Canada and the USA, going on adventures. His taste for adventure attracted Fred to recruit the two newlyweds into the gang.  
  
LINDA WALKER-MCDUFF Linda is Jack's loving wife. She's taller than Velma and has short, black hair. After joining Mystery Inc., Linda quickly made a friendship with Velma. Together, Linda and Velma can figure out mysteries quicker than anyone, being the two smart ones. However, neither of them can see without their glasses.  
  
SANDY MACULA Sandy is about Shaggy's age, and is just as tall. People call him 'Sandy' because of his full head of tan hair. Sandy is surprisingly strong for someone his age. Sandy and Shaggy have three things in common: They're both complete cowards, they both care dearly for their girlfriends and if anything happened to their girlfriends, all cowardice would be thrown aside to ensure the girls' safety. One a side note, Sandy and his own gang are characters in a novel I am currently writing.  
  
AMY HARRISON Amy is Sandy's girlfriend. She's as tall as Velma, as Amy is merely a teenager. She has short, red hair and is always trying her best to solve mysteries like the others. While Amy is always trying to help, she always seems to be grouped with Shaggy and Sandy, the two cowards. Because of this, whenever Amy's group sees the ghost, Amy has to put up with Shaggy and Sandy running and screaming.  
  
CID SHYGUY Like his name suggests, Cid is a shyguy. Before hiring any of the others, Mystery Inc. encountered Cid on one of their mysteries. Combined with Shaggy, Cid managed to bring down the monster, which turned out to be a machine. Afterwards, Cid was welcomed into the ranks of Mystery Inc., and has become best friends with Shaggy and Scooby.  
  
Well, that's that! Enjoy the fan fiction! 


	2. The Strange Message

NOTE: I own Dack, Cindy, Jack, Linda, Sandy and Amy  
  
Chapter one: The Strange Message  
  
It was evening as Fred and his wife Daphne sat in their living room as they patiently waited for the rest of their gang, even the new members, to arrive. The husband and wife had invited everyone over, but didn't say why. Daphne looked over at her husband.  
  
"Are we going to tell them straight out, Fred?" Daphne asked.  
  
"Of course we are, honey." Fred replied. "We always tell them about a new mystery, so why should now be any different?"  
  
"I don't know." Daphne said. "I just have this hunch that we'll all be walking straight into a trap."  
  
Suddenly, Fred and Daphne heard the sounds of several people talking outside the front door.  
  
"What do you think Fred and Daphne could want to tell us?" A female voice asked.  
  
"Like, I don't know." A hippie-like male voice replied. "But it like, must be something big."  
  
The doorbell rang. Fred got up and answered the door. Velma, Shaggy, Dack, Cindy, Jack, Linda, Sandy, Amy and Scooby all walked in. Cid was riding on Scooby's back.  
  
"What did you guys want to tell us?" Dack asked.  
  
Fred led everyone into the living room and everyone at down, wether it be on a chair, on a table or on the floor.  
  
"Fred and I have something to tell you guys." Daphne replied.  
  
"You're going to have a baby!" Amy suddenly exclaimed.  
  
Everyone else, even Fred and Daphne, looked at Amy with strange glares.  
  
"We've only been married two months, Amy." Fred reminded.  
  
"Oh, right." The teenager said, embarrassed.  
  
"Anyway," Daphne stated. "Earlier today, Fred and I got a letter from someone in the city, giving us a mystery. He said that he had heard some strange noises and maniacal laughter coming from Clifftop Castle every night for the past three nights."  
  
"A mysterious message?" Shaggy whispered to Cid. "Isn't that like, how that purple Shyguy tricked us into going to that haunted mansion where we first met you?" Cid rattled his head in agreement.  
  
"Clifftop Castle?" Velma asked. "The castle that's been condemned for the past two weeks?"  
  
"That's the one." Fred said.  
  
"Why didn't he report it the first night?" Linda asked.  
  
"He thought he was just hearing things." Daphne replied. "But after three nights, he thought that it was more than a coincidence."  
  
"The point is," Fred added. "I think we should all go up to Clifftop castle and see what's making those creepy noises and maniacal laughter."  
  
Shaggy immediately jumped into Sandy's arms.  
  
"Like, N-NO way, Fred!" Shaggy stated. "The words 'creepy' and 'maniacal' should like, n-never be in the same sentence!"  
  
"Y-Yeah!" Sandy added. "Remember that time we went to the 'abandoned' amusement park to solve a mystery?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Jack asked as he rolled his eyes. "You, Shaggy, Scooby, Amy and Cid ALL jumped into my arms when you saw that giant lizard! I'm STILL experiencing back pain!"  
  
Scooby started snickering, having remembered the look on Jack's face when that happened.  
  
"Well, I don't care HOW scary this is gonna be!" Cindy stated as she looked at Daphne. "Count me in, dear cousin!"  
  
"And I'm NEVER afraid to take a mystery head-on!" Dack said confidently. "I'm in, too!"  
  
"I've never been the one to turn down a mystery." Velma stated.  
  
"Me neither!" Amy added. "This could be fun!"  
  
Shaggy and Sandy looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. They may have been cowards, but if anything happened to Velma and Amy, and they weren't around to help, they'd never forgive themselves.  
  
"Uh, I guess we might as well tag along." Sandy said.  
  
"You up for another adventure, dear?" Jack asked Linda.  
  
"I'm always ready to take one on, honey." Linda replied as she turned to Fred and Daphne. "We're in!"  
  
Cid pulled a box of Scooby snacks from who-knows where and showed it to Scooby.  
  
"If I give you a few of these, will you be brave enough to come along?" Cid asked.  
  
"Reah! Reah!" Scooby replied, wagging his tail. "Ree, rease."  
  
Cid pulled three snacks from the box and gave them to Scooby.  
  
"We're in!" Cid stated.  
  
"Okay!" Fred said. "Let's get into the Mystery Machine and get over to Clifftop Castle!"  
  
"I'll drive!" Fred, Dack, and Jack all said in unison before looking at each other. Everyone else tried to keep themselves from snickering.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. The Mysterious Ally

Chapter two: The Mysterious Ally  
  
The Mystery Machine approached the driveway of Clifftop Castle. Fred looked at the old, stone castle in awe. He couldn't believe that such a historic castle was condemned. Daphne tapped her husband on the shoulder.  
  
"Fred? Clifftop Castle is supposed to be abandoned, right?" Daphne asked.  
  
"Yeah." Fred replied. "Why?"  
  
Daphne pointed out her window. Everyone looked outside and saw a strange- looking auto-car parked in the driveway.  
  
"Like, someone's here already!" Shaggy exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah." Cindy added. "Who would POSSIBLY come up HERE?"  
  
"I suggest we go find out." Fred said.  
  
Although Shaggy, Sandy and Scooby were reluctant at first, everyone got out of the Mystery Machine and walked towards the castle.  
  
As the gang approached the front door, they saw the silhouette of a man, madly struggling to open the front door as if his life depended on it.  
  
"Strange." Velma whispered. "I wonder who that is."  
  
The closer the gang got to the strange man, they could make out more features. When they could fully make him out, the gang stared at the man. He was tall and almost as thin as Shaggy. The front of his blazing red hair was pulled out in front of his face, and it almost seemed like it was just hanging there. He wore a black jacket and a white shirt. Although the sides of his shirt were tucked into his red pants, the front and back of his shirt were not. There was some kind of long, thin strap connecting the pant legs at the knees.  
  
"You can't stay in there, forever, pal!" The man shouted at the door. "I'll break in sooner or later!"  
  
The gang silently approached the man, who was violently tugging at the door handle. Amy broke the silence.  
  
"Excuse us." Amy said, breaking the silence, even though she didn't speak very loud.  
  
The man spun around and faced the gang, a slightly angered glare in his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?!" The man growled through his teeth. "I'm sort of busy!"  
  
"Mister, we're detectives." Jack stated. "We've been called to inspect this castle and see what's making these strange noises every night."  
  
"Same with me." The man said, his anger fading. "I was sent to defeat the man hiding in there." He turned back to the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me."  
  
The man grabbed hold of the handle with one hand and pulled with all his might.  
  
After several minutes of pulling and growling, the man gave the handle one big tug. The handle ripped from the door, pulling the handle from the other side of the door out as well. The man showed the handle to the gang.  
  
"Okay." Sandy said. "I'm a little afraid."  
  
"Reah!" Scooby added. "Ris ruy's reepy!"  
  
The man reached inside the hole in the door and was able to unlock it. The front door swung open.  
  
"Since we're going after the same thing, why don't we team up?" Dack suggested.  
  
"Might as well." The man replied. "The odds would definitely be in our favor."  
  
"Pardon me, but I don't think we've been introduced." Linda said.  
  
Each member of the gang introduced himself or herself to the man.  
  
"It's a pleasure." The man replied, folding his arms. "The name's Iori Yagami."  
  
Everyone walked into the castle, not knowing what awaited them.  
  
For about a minute, everyone was silent. Cid broke the silence.  
  
"Where exactly do you come from, Iori?" Cid asked. "We haven't exactly seen you in town."  
  
"Well," Iori replied, looking down at the shyguy. "I'm a fighter in a yearly tournament held in Japan."  
  
"No kidding?" Amy said, eyes wide. "You're a fighter?"  
  
"Yes, although I can't stand violence." Iori replied. "But I have a personal rival named Kyo, who is the only one I actually like to fight."  
  
"Interesting." Velma said.  
  
"Yeah." Fred added. "I wouldn't mind going to Japan to see a tournament like that someday."  
  
After about two minutes of walking down several hallways, the gang, Iori included, came to an intersection that went two ways. Fred scratched his chin.  
  
"I think it's best that we split up." Fred suggested.  
  
"Déjà vu." Shaggy said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"What're the teams THIS time?" Cid asked sarcastically, knowing exactly what Fred was going to say.  
  
"Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Sandy, Amy and Cid? You guys go down the left route. The rest of us will head down the right." Fred replied.  
  
"AGAIN?!" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes, again!" Fred replied. "Now come on! Let's go!"  
  
"I take it you guys have done this before." Iori said to Daphne.  
  
"You have NO idea." Daphne sighed.  
  
Everyone split up. Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Cid, Sandy and Amy went down the left hallway as Fred, Daphne, Jack, Linda, Dack, Cindy and Iori traveled down the right path.  
  
No one knew what they would encounter.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. The First Encounter

Note to Mewberries: I didn't actually create Iori. He's a character in SNK's video game series "King of Fighters'  
  
Chapter three: First Encounter  
  
Fred and his group walked down the stone corridors of the castle, hoping to find any clue to where to go.  
  
Linda looked over at Iori. The red-haired man had been silent for the past three minutes. Linda figured that he might as well start a conversation.  
  
"So, Iori?" Linda said. "Do you have a girlfriend or someone you have that's close to you at all?"  
  
"Well," Iori replied. "My parents died when I was a mere infant, and my sister had disappeared not long after. She's been presumed dead."  
  
"That's terrible!" Cindy gasped.  
  
"Ah, I've gotten over it. It was over twenty years ago." Iori said, cracking a weak smile. "I DO, however, have a girlfriend, but I'm always fearing for her safety."  
  
"Why's that?" Jack asked.  
  
"Because," Iori replied. "Whenever I'm about to start a fierce fight, I go into what's called 'Riot of Blood', and I uncontrollably turn into a bloodthirsty monster."  
  
Everyone was speechless.  
  
"How did it happen?" Was all Daphne could say.  
  
"It didn't just 'happen'. I was born with it." Iori replied. "Only two people I know have been able to go Riot of Blood: Myself and a teenage girl named Leona Heidern. However, we've started going Riot of Blood at different times. I've only being going Riot of Blood for about the past seven years. Leona, on the other hand, has been going Riot of Blood since she was five."  
  
"Sorry I asked." Jack said.  
  
"S'aright." Iori replied, smiling.  
  
"Huh?" Jack asked.  
  
"Never mind." Iori replied.  
  
The group continued until they came to an intersection going three different ways.  
  
"We might as well split up and take separate paths." Dack suggested.  
  
"Okay." Jack replied. "Linda and I will take this path."  
  
"Dack and I will search the path over here." Cindy continued.  
  
"Fred and I will take Iori this way." Daphne finished.  
  
Just when everyone was about to split up, they heard footsteps coming from the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?" Fred asked.  
  
His question was quickly answered, as a tall man stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a hockey mask.  
  
"How original." Jack said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small revolver.  
  
"QUICK! SCATTER!" Dack shouted.  
  
Everyone split up, running off in different directions, but the man decided to chase after Fred, Daphne and Iori. Daphne looked back and saw the man chasing after them.  
  
"He's right behind us, Fred! Think of something!" Daphne shouted.  
  
"Don't worry, dear!" Fred replied. "I think I've got an idea!"  
  
Fred led Daphne and Iori into a bedroom. The man ran in after them, but when he entered the room, the three people he was chasing were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I'd look for you if I had the time!" The man called out. "But right now I've got bigger fish to fry!"  
  
With that, the man walked out of the room. When he did, Fred and Daphne walked out of the closet as Iori crawled out from underneath the bed.  
  
"Whew!" Daphne said. "That was almost TOO close!"  
  
Daphne reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief to rub her sweaty forehead with. When she pulled out the handkerchief, a small photo fell out of her pocket. Iori reached down and picked it up.  
  
"Daphne, I think you dropped this." Iori said.  
  
Just as Iori was about to give the photo back to Daphne, he saw what was on the picture. It was a black and white photo of a man and woman in a hospital room, holding two identical babies in their arms. Iori stared at the photo wide-eyed before Daphne took it from his hand.  
  
"Daphne, where'd you get that photo?" Iori asked, still wide-eyed.  
  
"I've had it all my life." Daphne replied. "It's a photo of my real parents holding my brother and I at birth. My parents died in a fire when I was a mere toddler, and my brother died with them. I was adopted shortly thereafter and was given the last name 'Blake'. This photo is all the memory of my family I have." Daphne put the photo back into her pocket and looked at Iori. "Why? What does it have to do with-"  
  
Daphne was cut short when Iori reached into one of his pants pocket, pulled out a photo and showed it to her. Daphne stared at the photo with wide eyes and an open mouth. Other than a few crinkles, Iori's photo was the exact same one as hers!  
  
"-You?" Daphne finished.  
  
Iori put the photo back into his pocket as both he and Daphne stared at each other, both on the verge of tears.  
  
"It's really you." Iori said as he placed a hand on Daphne's face.  
  
"I-I don't believe it." Daphne said, her voice sounding like it was going to crack.  
  
"Believe it, Daphne." Iori replied, a tear rolling down his face. "It's me."  
  
Daphne and Iori suddenly threw their arms around each other, both crying tears of joy.  
  
"What's going on, Daphne?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Fred," Daphne replied, looking back at her husband over her shoulder. "Iori's the twin brother I've been missing for my whole life!"  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Realization

Chapter four: Realization  
  
Fred stared at the reunited siblings with wide eyes. At first, he didn't believe what Daphne had just said, but the more he looked at them, the more he thought they looked alike. He walked over to Iori, who had just released Daphne.  
  
"So, you're Daphne's twin brother?" Fred asked. "I guess that means that you're my brother-in-law." With that, Fred extended his hand, which Iori gladly shook. Daphne looked at Iori.  
  
"My adoptive parents told me you were dead." Daphne said as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"My neighbors said the same thing about you." Iori replied.  
  
"How did you survive the fire?" Daphne asked.  
  
"My neighbors said they were visiting our parents at the time. When the fire started, our parents told them to get me out of the house while they focused on getting YOU out." Iori explained. "How about you?"  
  
"The fire department was the one to get me out of the fire." Daphne replied. "I was adopted by the Blake family, who explained when I was about five that our parents had died, and that you're body was never recovered."  
  
Suddenly, Iori's eyes widened, almost like he had just realized something.  
  
"Oh, no!" Iori gasped.  
  
"What's wrong, brother?" Daphne asked.  
  
"If you're a blood relative of mine," Iori said. "That means that you can go Riot of Blood too!"  
  
Daphne started shaking, as if she were scared out of her wits. Fred held onto his wife.  
  
"You mean that, before a fierce fight, Daphne will transform into a bloodthirsty maniac?!" Fred asked, worried about his wife.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Fred." Iori replied, hanging his head.  
  
"But it's never happened to me before!" Daphne stated. "It hasn't kicked in yet!"  
  
"It can start anytime, sis!" Iori explained. "I told you that Leona and I started going Riot of Blood at different times!"  
  
"When is it going to start?" Fred asked.  
  
"There's only one way to tell." Iori explained before looking at Fred. "Has Daphne been acting a little out of character recently?"  
  
"Well," Fred replied, scratching his chin. "For the past few nights, she's been making low, wolf-like growls in her sleep."  
  
Iori placed a hand on his face.  
  
"That's what I was afraid of!" Iori exclaimed. "That means the Riot of Blood can kick in any day now!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Daphne said, completely scared now.  
  
"We'd better find everyone else and warn them." Iori suggested.  
  
"Why?" Fred asked.  
  
"Because in Riot of Blood, someone will even turn on his or her friends." Iori explained. "That includes his or her spouse."  
  
Fred, Daphne and Iori quickly walked back to where the group split up after meeting the man in the mask. Dack, Cindy, Jack and Linda were already there.  
  
When asked what happened, Fred responded by telling them everything, starting with them hiding from the man in the hockey mask and ending with Iori saying that Daphne could go Riot of Blood. Everyone stared at him when he finished.  
  
"We didn't need to hear that, Fred." Cindy said.  
  
After everyone calmed down from shock, they continued their trek through the castle.  
  
Soon they came to the end of their quest. They were in a large throne room, wires and controls were everywhere. There was someone sitting on the throne, although the group couldn't make him out as he was in the shadows. He laughed as he saw the gang.  
  
"Welcome!" The man laughed. "Make yourselves comfortable!"  
  
The man threw a switch at the side of the throne. Suddenly, strands of energy surrounded the gang, forming a cage. Jack touched one of the bars, and was shocked back.  
  
"A cage of electricity!" Jack exclaimed, rubbing his hand.  
  
"We're trapped like rats!" Linda stated.  
  
The man laughed even more as he stood up and walked into the light. He was a tall man, with a full head of white hair and a small, white mustache. He wore a white shirt and a red coat with black trim. He wore red pants and black shoes. Iori narrowed his eyes as he looked at the man.  
  
"Rugal Berenstien." Iori growled through his teeth. "I was told you were behind this."  
  
"Exactly." Rugal laughed.  
  
"What are you planning to do?!" Fred demanded. "What was with the strange noises and maniacal laughter every night?!"  
  
"Well, I suppose I can tell you since you won't live to escape." Rugal said. "I've created a machine which will stop the moon from spinning around the globe. The only way I'd return it to normal is if I was given complete control of the world!"  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"Couldn't you come up with something a little more original?" Cindy asked.  
  
Normally, Dack would've been mad being locked up like this. But he wasn't mad, no.He was furious!  
  
"Release us, you insane lunatic!" Dack shouted.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, my friend." Rugal laughed. "The only way for you to be released is for the power to be shut off. My henchman with the mask in guarding the only switch that can do that. The rest of you friends should be walking straight into a trap by now."  
  
Rugal continued laughing, leaving everyone to worry about Shaggy, Velma and the others. Their only hope of pulling the mystery off was in the hands of two cowards, their girlfriends, a dog and a shyguy.  
  
To be continued. 


	6. 'The Mask' Unmasked

Chapter five: 'The Mask' Unmasked  
  
Meanwhile, down a completely different path, Shaggy, Velma and the rest of the gang were looking for any clues they could find. So far, their search had been in vain. They had been walking so much that Cid got tired and had to ride of Scooby's back.  
  
After two minutes of silence, the gang came to a hallway of doors.  
  
"Rich run roo re rake?" Scooby asked.  
  
"Why don't we each take one?" Amy suggested.  
  
Before Shaggy and Sandy had time to object, the gang heard footsteps coming from inside one of the doors. Shaggy immediately pointed to one of the other doors.  
  
"I'll like, take that one." Shaggy stated as he spun around and walked towards a door, only to be pulled back by his girlfriend.  
  
"Come on, Shaggy!" Velma said. "There's someone in that room! I don't care if you go in that room or not, but I am!"  
  
Shaggy bit his lip. What should he do? What if there was something dangerous in there, and Velma went in alone? Shaggy sighed.  
  
"Okay. Okay." Shaggy said. "We'll all go in."  
  
Velma pushed open the door and everyone walked into the room.  
  
The room was small, wooden and empty. There wasn't anything, or anyone, in the room. But Sandy was having second thoughts about that when he smelled a strange odor in the air.  
  
"I know that smell." Sandy thought out loud. He tried to remember what things had that smell.  
  
Sandy was brought out his thoughts when something shot out of the shadows. It was a tall, thin man in wearing a hockey mask. The man pulled out a gun, grabbed Amy and brought the gun to her temple.  
  
"One false move and I'll kill her, Macula!" The man shouted.  
  
Fearing for her safety, Shaggy held onto Velma. Cid whispered something into Scooby's ear.  
  
"Rokay." Scooby whispered.  
  
Scooby growled and prepared to pounce the man. And he would've if Sandy hadn't signaled the Great Dane to stay still. No one had ever seen such seriousness in Sandy's eyes before.  
  
"Hello, Allen." Sandy said to the man.  
  
The man released Amy, who ran back to Sandy's side. Without taking his gun off of any of the detectives, the man removed his hockey mask, revealing the face of a strikingly handsome young man with slick, black hair.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" The man addressed as Allen asked Sandy.  
  
"Two reasons." Sandy replied. "One: When we first came into this room, there was a strange odor in the air.The unmistakable scent of your lame cologne."  
  
"Oh, come on!" Allen said. "Thousands of people wear my kind of cologne!"  
  
"Two: Before taking off the mask, you called me 'Macula'." Sandy added. "You are the only one I know who calls me by my last name. Even the teachers at school call me 'Samuel'."  
  
"You know this guy?" Cid asked Sandy.  
  
"This is Allen Iverson." Sandy said, not taking his eyes off of Allen. "In a way, he's my arch-rival. I solved mysteries with my old schoolmates before I joined Mystery Inc. Allen was the one behind many of the mysteries we solved. He wanted to stop at nothing until he defeated me to avenge all the crimes my gang foiled. He soon found out that my only weakness was Amy, so he figured that the only way to get through to me was to abduct her."  
  
"Oh, my." Velma gasped.  
  
"I'm surprised you remember all that, Macula." Allen laughed.  
  
"What I don't understand is why the heck are you doing out of Canada." Amy said. "And what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was hired to kill your boyfriend and any members of his gang that was with him." Allen said. "That means that I must kill all six of you." He then turned to Sandy. "Since we've been at each other's throats for so long, I'll save you for last."  
  
Allen quickly aimed his gun at one member, then another, then another, wondering whom he should shoot first. After changing his target several times, Allen finally stopped.  
  
Shaggy immediately realized who Allen was going to shoot, and suddenly, he quickly took action. With one arm, Shaggy pushed Velma to the ground just as Allen fired the gun. The bullet barely missed Velma's head as it struck the wall.  
  
Shaggy threw himself at Allen, feeling an emotion that he'd never experienced before: rage. Seeing Shaggy charge at him, Allen tried to shoot the lanky boy, but he was too late; Shaggy had already pulled the gun from his hands and tossed it aside.  
  
Everyone else watched in amazement at the display of fighting skills Shaggy was currently showing. He was throwing punches and kicks unbelievably fast, not even giving Allen a chance to counter.  
  
"Ri've rever reen Raggy ro rave!" Scooby said in astonishment.  
  
"Neither have I, Scoob!" Cid replied.  
  
By the time Shaggy finally stopped throwing punches, Allen was on his knees, trying the get his breath. He didn't look so handsome anymore. There were several bruises on his face, his slick hair was completely messed up, and he even had two black eyes. Shaggy was NOT done, though. Shaggy grabbed Allen by the vest he was wearing and lifted him off of his feet. Shaggy looked at Allen, a furious look in his eyes.  
  
"Try and shoot the woman I love, will you?!" Shaggy growled.  
  
Shaggy didn't even give Allen time to answer. Shaggy threw Allen against the wall, finally knocking him out.  
  
The rest of the gang walked over to Shaggy. He didn't even have a scratch!  
  
"Are you alright, Shaggy?" Velma asked, placing a hand on Shaggy's face. "I've never seen you like that."  
  
"Like, don't worry about me!" Shaggy replied. "Are you alright?! That bullet only like, missed you by inches!"  
  
"I'm fine, Shaggy. A little shaken, but I'm fine." Velma replied.  
  
Shaggy wrapped his arms around Velma. Never in his life had he ever seen someone he knew so close to death. While this was happening, Scooby and Cid noticed something in the corner of the room. It was some kind of lever.  
  
"Ri ronrer rat ris roes." Scooby wondered as he walked to the lever and pulled on it.  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Riot of Blood!

Chapter six: Riot of Blood!  
  
Meanwhile, Rugal was still laughing at his prisoners. Fred looked like he was going to have a nervous breakdown.  
  
"This guys laughing is starting to tick me off!" Fred said through his teeth.  
  
"You have NO idea what it's like to fight him almost every year." Iori replied as he shook his head. "He laughs this long all the time."  
  
"We have to find some way to break out of this cage!" Linda exclaimed.  
  
"But we can't do anything!" Jack replied. "Our only hope is with the others!"  
  
"We're doomed." Dack sighed.  
  
Suddenly, the cage of electricity started to fade away. Soon, the cage had vanished, freeing everyone.  
  
"The others did it!" Cindy said. "They deactivated the cage!"  
  
Rugal opened his eyes after laughing so much, only to see that his prisoners had escaped. His laughter immediately came to a halt.  
  
"What?! You've escaped!" Rugal shouted. "That idiot Iverson! He let the others throw the switch!"  
  
Rugal walked towards the group, and stood still in a fighting stance.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter now." Rugal said. "I was going to kill you all anyway."  
  
Suddenly, Daphne gasped as she hunched over, grasping her stomach.  
  
"F-Fred! B-Brother!" Daphne gasped, trying to talk over the obvious pain she was in.  
  
"What's wrong, Daphne?" Fred asked.  
  
"I've got incredible stomach aches, my hands are shaking and my head's spinning!" Daphne replied.  
  
Iori's eyes suddenly widened to the size of golf balls.  
  
"Oh-no!!" Iori cried as he turned to the rest of the gang. "Get into the shadows! QUICK!"  
  
"Why?! What's wrong with my wife?!" Fred asked.  
  
"It's kicking in!" Iori replied frantically. "She's going Riot of Blood!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" The rest of the gang cried in unison.  
  
"You heard me!" Iori said. "Now get into the shadows before she goes wild!"  
  
"Why don't you come into the shadows with us?" Cindy asked.  
  
Iori held up a hand, which was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Because I'm going Riot of Blood too!" Iori replied, trying desperately to keep his sanity.  
  
"Why do we have to stay in the shadows?" Jack asked.  
  
"You don't want us to brutally attack you uncontrollably, do you?!" Iori demanded.  
  
Reluctantly, everyone else ran into the shadows, leaving Iori and Daphne to go wild.  
  
The twins each let out a loud, wolf-like howl as their pupils vanished, leaving their eyes a solid white!  
  
Rugal's eyes widened, seeing the twins go Riot of Blood.  
  
"Oh, this is NOT good!" Rugal said. "It's tough enough fighting one Orochi, but TWO?!"  
  
Iori and Daphne growled as they charged at Rugal, who looked severely freaked out.  
  
The twins lashed out their arms, brutally attacking Rugal. Not only were they lashing out several flurries of punches and kicks, but they were also clawing at Rugal with their hands.  
  
In the shadows, everyone was watching the fight that was occurring.  
  
"I can't believe that this is happening to my own wife!" Fred whispered, not wanting to raise any voices.  
  
"I know how you feel." Cindy replied, to shocked to talk loud. "Daphne's the closest cousin I have."  
  
Not wanting his wife to see any of the fight, Jack covered Linda's eyes.  
  
Iori suddenly charged towards Ruagl, grabbed him, and threw eight quick punches to his face. Iori threw Rugal to the ground and continued the onslaught, throwing four punches to Rugal's stomach. Iori finished by giving Rugal one more powerful punch, knocking Rugal aside, sending him towards Daphne, who continued the attacking.  
  
Daphne leapt into the air and started kicking Rugal in the chest, pushing off Rugal after each kick.  
  
Fred stared at his wife with wide eyes. Daphne had never fought this fiercely before. Riot of Blood must've REALLY affected her.  
  
Daphne kicked Rugal in the chest one last time before pushing off and doing a sideways kick to his face. Rugal spun around once before falling to the ground, defeated.  
  
Suddenly, the twins stopped growling as the colour returned to their eyes. It didn't take anyone long to realize that they had just exited Riot of Blood. Daphne looked down at Rugal, then over at Iori.  
  
"What happened?" Daphne asked.  
  
"Sis, you've just experienced Riot of Blood for the first time." Iori replied, smiling as he looked down at Rugal. "And it seems like we used it to our advantage."  
  
As everyone else stepped out of the shadows, Rugal stepped to his feet and looked at Iori.  
  
"You may have foiled my plan, Yagami, but we SHALL meet again!" Rugal taunted.  
  
With that, Rugal walked over to some strange object lying on the floor. He picked it up, strapped it to his back and activated it. It sprouted flames as Rugal lifted off of the ground.  
  
"I'll see you at the next King of Fighters tournament, Yagami!" Rugal shouted as he took off through a hole in the ceiling.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it, Berenstien." Iori replied with a smile as he looked at the hole. 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
Mystery Inc. had accomplished yet another case, although the culprit, Rugal Berenstien, escaped. After meeting up with the other half of the gang, Fred explained to them that Daphne and Iori were twins, and both could go into a frenzy. Shaggy and Sandy were freaked out, but were somewhat relieved that it would only occur before a fight. Daphne was overjoyed to be reunited with Iori, but those tears of joy soon turned to tears of sorrow, as the next day, Iori had to travel back to Japan. Everyone was in the airport lobby and Iori was almost ready to go board the next flight to Japan. While Iori was talking, Velma took Shaggy aside as Amy and Sandy walked aside. Velma looked Saggy in the eyes, a cheerful smile on her face.  
  
"I never got around to thanking you." Velma said.  
  
"Thanking me? For like, what?" Shaggy asked.  
  
"For saving me from that guy with the gun." Velma replied. "You saved my life."  
  
"Aw, it was like, nothing." Shaggy said. "I'd do anything for you."  
  
Shaggy and Velma embraced.  
  
"If you were like, killed, I would like, never forgive myself." Shaggy said. "Because I like, love you."  
  
Velma hugged Shaggy ever tighter as her smile got even bigger.  
  
"And I love you to, Shaggy." Velma said, trying to hold back tears, something that was very out of character for her.  
  
"Rawwwwww." A dog-like voice said.  
  
Shaggy and Velma broke from their embrace and found Scooby and Cid looking at them. Scooby was smiling, and Shaggy would bet money that Cid was too.  
  
"Come on, guys! Cut the mushy stuff!" Cid laughed. "Iori's getting ready to go!"  
  
The four quickly rejoined the group as Sandy and Amy watched. Amy turned to Sandy.  
  
"You think we've seen the last of Iverson?" Amy asked.  
  
"I doubt it, Amy." Sandy replied. "He STILL wants to kill me."  
  
Amy was silent. Amy knew that she was Sandy's only weak spot, and she didn't want to be used as bait again.  
  
"But don't worry, Amy." Sandy said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If Iverson wants to kill me, I'm not going to let him get you too."  
  
"You mean that?" Amy asked, looking up at her boyfriend.  
  
"Of course." Sandy replied. "You mean everything to me. I'm NOT about to let Allen abduct you again JUST to get to ME."  
  
"Thanks, Sandy." Amy said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.  
  
Sandy returned the embrace and looked at Amy. She had tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Let's just take our minds off of this for now." Sandy said. "Iori looks like he's getting ready to go."  
  
Amy nodded. The two quickly rejoined the group. Everyone suddenly heard an announcer over the intercom.  
  
"Will the passengers for the 2:30 flight to Japan please give in your tickets and get ready to board the plane?" The announcer said. Iori turned to Daphne.  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Iori said as a tear fell from his face.  
  
"When will I see you again?" Daphne asked, crying her own tears of sorrow.  
  
Iori thought. Suddenly, he brightened up.  
  
"How about I invite the whole gang, Scooby and Cid included, to come to Japan for the next King of Fighters tournament later this year?" Iori suggested. "You guys can watch the tournament and maybe get to know some of the fighters! Daphne could even participate if she wanted since she can go Riot of Blood!"  
  
"That sounds great, Iori!" Dack said as he turned to the others. "What do you guys think?"  
  
Everyone agreed, saying that they though it was a good idea.  
  
"Great! I'll send you a letter, Daphne." Iori said. He looked at the many passengers going through the metal detectors, heading to the flight to Japan. "I'd better go."  
  
Everyone said goodbye, then Iori turned around and started walking towards the metal detectors. He looked over his shoulder and waved at the gang.  
  
"I'll see you guys then!" Iori called out. "Goodbye, guys!"  
  
Everyone called out a final goodbye as Iori continued walking and vanished through the metal detectors.  
  
"There he goes, Fred." Daphne said. "My twin brother. The only family I have left."  
  
"Well, that's not exactly true." Fred replied. "You still have me."  
  
Daphne turned around to face her husband.  
  
"You're right." Daphne said as she threw her arms around Fred.  
  
"Come on!" Cid said. "Let's go home!"  
  
Everyone agreed as they started walking out of the airport, but none were as cheerful as Daphne. After her whole life, she had found her twin brother.  
  
END  
  
Author's note: Finished! How'd you guys like it? please read and review. 


End file.
